


even if the world turns on you, i'll always be by your side

by kaiyak



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019 [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 40 years olds, Autumn, Calming atmosphere, Candles, Coffee, Comfort, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Husbands, IM SOBBING, Labrador - Freeform, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Pumpkins, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleep, Walking, ash still being scared of pumpkins, asheiji, bananafishfluffweek2019, buddy - Freeform, eiji taking care of ash, fears, fluffweek, reminding him he will always be there for him, so soft i swear, theyre forty lol, uhuhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: ash is forty and is still scared of pumpkins(but his husband is with him, and will always be)+day seven: future/family+





	even if the world turns on you, i'll always be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ^^  
> first of all, i can't believe i actually managed to write all week long lol  
> 'weeks' in fandoms have always been a challenge for me, especially since i usually tend to plan my fics for months (or weeks) before starting writing them and publishing them on internet so to think of an idea, explore it in depth and write it in one day is pretty hard imo xD  
> fortunately, this banana fish fluff week went well (even though i ended up being late for every fricking damn day but hey i legit found out about the project on the first day so like i guess i tried? :'D)  
> anyways, i'm kind of sad that this week has ended... but at the same time, it means i'll be able to focus on other fanfics (and although i haven't thought of a particular au yet, i really want to write an asheiji where there are fantasy and supernatural elements cause honestly???? yaaaeees uhuehueh)  
> so here is the conclusion of the banana fish fluff week! for today, we had future/family as a prompt, and for some reason, i really wanted to include pumpkins in this one cause obviously ash is scared of them and it's endearing tbh so here you go they're in their 40s but ash is still scared of pumpkins ands need eiji's embrace as a reminder of security and comfort lol  
> (oh and btw they have buddy uhuhu ;;;;;)  
> alright i think that's it? i'm sad TT  
> it's not an au revoir tho! cause i'm pretty sure i'll post another banana fish fic soon so ^^  
> anyways, here's my last fic for this week! (which, again, is not edited - i'll do that later lol)  
> i hope you'll enjoy! have fun reading :D  
> (title from the anime, of course TT - still crying about that lol)

It was clearly dark outside, but the tons of decorations and the moon were emanating so much light, it almost seemed like it was the day.

A pumpkin materialised in his vision, and the tall man gasped, terrified.

“Eiji,” Ash shrieked, his fingers twitching, his heart quickening its pace.

He got closer to the other man and latched himself on him, seeking comfort by engulfing him with his strong arms.

Eiji hummed unconsciously, accepting Ash's embrace by instinctively linking their fingers together, his other hand pulling on Buddy’s leash, the Labrador happily strolling in front of the duo.

“Eiji,” Ash repeated with emphasis, his voice strained, “I’m scared.”

The older male gazed at him, reassurance radiating from his soft, mocha brown eyes.

“I know. We’ll be home soon, I promise you,” he swore sincerely, tightening his grip on Ash’s palm, Buddy yapping cheerily to confirm his words.

Ash sighed shakily, his eyes fixated on the asphalt, refusing to lift his head and be a witness of the monstrosity that was surrounding them.

They continued walking calmly, the silence that was wrapped around them slowly appeasing his frenzied heart. Again, sensing his unmasked and unavoidable anxiety, Eiji grasped his palm with subtle strength, an encouraging smile on his face.

Ash swooned, tears of relief making his emerald-coloured eyes sparkle, the ghost of a smile on his pink lips.

“We’re almost there,” Eiji reiterated in a faint whisper, putting a butterfly kiss on Ash’s cold, pale cheek.

He then petted the dog’s head, recognizing their apartment complex at the end of the street.

Ash exhaled, relieved, his arm still entangled with Eiji’s.

They went up the cemented stairs and he gulped, courage palpitating in his heart. He finally looked around their surroundings, admiring the orange, red and violet light bulbs with a weak grin.

Until he caught sight of a single, round, minuscule pumpkin from across the street, sitting on the porch of the bungalow, staring at him with its threatening glare and sharpened teeth.

Ash squealed and aimed for the door, Buddy and Eiji following him suit, slightly worried due to his reaction.

“Ash?” Eiji inquired, taking Ash’s face between his warm hands.

He brushed a blonde strand from his eyes tenderly, wanting the American man to look at him and confide in him.

“You saw one, right?” he said, delicately petting his mane, Ash leaning into the touch, clutching on Eiji’s arms with force.

 _He’s my anchor_ , he mumbled to himself, and Eiji pulled on his wrist, leading him towards their home’s door.

“Yeah,” Ash admitted timidly, a blush on his cheeks.

“It’s fine. You’re fine. Let’s drink a cup of decaffeinated coffee and go to sleep,” he proposed, and Ash let his lips meet Eiji’s in a swift move as a positive response.

Then, later that same evening, when the candle’s fire had been extinguished, Buddy sound asleep in his bed near the couch in the living room, Eiji cupped Ash’s face once more, kissing him for what seemed like hours before quietly mumbling,

“I love you, even if you’re still scared of pumpkins at forty. Don’t ever forget that.”

To which Ash answered, dozing on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his heart thumping with emotions,

“I love you.”

The rings on their fourth fingers shone brighter as they fell asleep, hugging each other on the sofa, their heartbeats harmonized.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you know what they say; feedback truly does inspire and motivate writers!  
> you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollikpop_)!


End file.
